


... I'd Be A Freakin Genius

by WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Sorry there is only mention of Bucky Barnes, but I hope suggestive Jane makes up for it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy has a shirt that Jane does not approve of.





	... I'd Be A Freakin Genius

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. No Bucky. But kinda. I might continue and if so hopefully he'll be in here! 
> 
> Literally just made this up looking at "flirty shirts" online. It falls under the GT series just barely! 
> 
> It's almost 5AM, I should be in bed. *facepalm*

She reads her shirt and scoffs. "Take that shirt off right now." 

Darcy let's out an adorably (fake) gasp and responds with, "why Dr. Foster, I didn't know you were so forward." She smirks. "This definitely changes the mental images of Jane and Thor sexy times." 

This, of course causes Jane to blush. "You know what I mean, Darcy. You are very intelligent. You shouldn't wear a shirt like that." 

"Boo, you bore." She checks the data on one of the machines. "I'm just havin' a little fun is all. I did it to get a laugh out of Barnes. He's been really down lately." 

"I know something better than a silly shirt that would boost his mood." She says with a hint of a sly smile. 

"Janet Gertrude Foster."

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I never should have given you access to my personal information." 

Darcy shrugs. "Who else would do your taxes?" 

"Eh." 

"So... what did you have in mind, Doc?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for [Darcy's shirt](https://goo.gl/images/A4Kd7h).
> 
> Idk why I put that as Jane's full name. I just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> As always comments make my heart soar! :)


End file.
